1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular communications apparatus and a vehicular communications method.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-99888 an apparatus adapted, when own vehicle is unable to obtain adequate traffic information directly from an associated infrastructure, to obtain necessary traffic information from other vehicles.